Legends come in all shapes and sizes
by WiseDragonGirl
Summary: The sixteen year old Micheal lives a calm live on Rhando Island with his faithful partner Cyndaquil. He is invited by his uncle to come along on an investigation to discover the legendary Rainbow Cyndaquil.
1. The promise

A sixteen year old boy with short brown hair and brown eyes that held a happy sparkle came running down the street. A Cyndaquil was running behind him, doing a good job in keeping up with him.

Together they ran over the sidewalk in Mesperit city, on their way to the harbour.

"Hurry Cyndaquil, we can't be late."

"Quil!" Cyndqauil said, getting slightly out of breath but determined to keep up with his trainer.

Micheal almost bumped into a woman who was walking on the sidewalk with a buggy, but he was able to move to the right just in time. Cyndaquil passed the woman on the left.

"Sorry about that!" Micheal called over his shoulder to her with a laugh on his face. He didn't slow down either, he had to be in the harbour before the ferry left.

There were more people on the sidewalk and Micheal had to do some effort in evading them and keeping up the pace, but he managed.

"What's the rush, boy?" one of the older pedestrians asked when she noticed Micheal running towards her.

"I have a promise to keep!" Micheal said as he passed her, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

They reached the harbour district, an open space between the city and the harbour with a big statue in the middle. And the ferry was still in the harbour. Perfect.

He ran to where more people had gathered to wave their loved ones goodbye. His eyes skimmed over the people that were standing on the ferry until he found the one he was looking for. A girl of his age, her long blonde hair reached down to her shoulders and she had a blue hat on her head.

Micheal started waving. "Kimberly!"

Kimberly looked around when she heard her name and her eyes lit up when she noticed Micheal. "You came! I thought you wouldn't show up anymore!"

"I promised I'd be here, didn't I?" Micheal laughed and picked up his Cyndaquil, so he could wave goodbye as well. "And when you will get your first Pokémon, I will be there and we will travel Sinnoh together!"

"Deal!"

Cyndaquil waved with both his front paws as he was being held in one of Micheals arms. Micheal used his free arm to wave as well as the ferry started to depart.

He had made it in time to say goodbye to Kimberly.

Kimberly was a tourist, a girl from Sandgem Town of the Sinnoh region. She has come to Rhando Island with her family for the summer vacation and they had met on the peer, where she had been looking at the sunset. Micheal had walked up to her with his Cyndaquil walking next to him and they started talking. She told Micheal she wanted to be a trainer, she had wanted to get her own Pokémon ever since she was ten, but her parents had said she couldn't become a trainer until she was sixteen, which would be in two months. Micheal told her he wanted to be a trainer as well, but even though he already had his first Pokémon he hadn't left his hometown yet.

He had offered her to show her around and she had gladly taken the offer. Since that evening they had spent a lot of time together on the island and Micheal showed her the beautiful places close to Mesperit City.

Toward the end of her vacation they made a promise, Micheal would come to the Sinnoh region when she was old enough to get her first Pokémon and travel around together.

Micheal waved until it was impossible to see Kimberly, but he didn't leave just yet. With his Cyndaquil in his arms he watched the ferry leave towards the horizon.

_Authors note:_

_Short bio of Micheal:_

_Micheal Bansing is a sixteen year old boy who lives in Mesperit City on Rhando Island. He is the son of Cornelis Bansing, a famour archaeologist, and the nephew of professor Andy Bansing, who had his own adventures when he started as a trainer as a fourteen year old boy._

_(See: life of a trainer, __ s/7679094/1/Life-of-a-Trainer__) _


	2. The phone call

Micheal had returned to his house after the ferry had disappeared behind the horizon and he was now sitting on his bed in his room, listening to some music. His Cyndaquil was napping on the foot-end of the bed, his body slowly rising and falling in the calm rhythm that came with sleep. Micheal could hear the phone ring downstairs and his father answering it, the voice of his father was a distant buzz, he could hear his father was talking but he couldn't make out what. Not that he was actively trying to overhear the conversation, but it he was able to hear him and for some reason it was comforting to know his father was home.

Then he heard his fathers voice, calling him from downstairs. "Micheal! Come to the phone, uncle Andy wants to talk to you!"

Micheal quickly got up from where he had been sitting and walked down, where he met his father in the hallway. His father gave a wink, pointed towards the living room and walked towards the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. Micheal quickly walked into the living room, where he picked up the phone.

"It's Micheal."

"_Micheal! Andy here. Say, are you interested in joining me on a mission of utter importance that will most certainly save the world?"_

Micheal laughed, knowing his uncle the mission would not be as he just described it. "What's the mission?"

"_We're heading over to Evoru Island and take some notes on the colony of Cyndaquil there."_

Evoru Island, the final and smallest island of the Rorie-Islands, of which Rhando was the first and largest. It had one town, a stadium where once a year the League was held and a few isolated houses spread over the island. There weren't many Pokémon there, some common species you could find anywhere and just one or two colonies of rarer types of Pokémon. One of them being a colony of Cyndaquil, as Andy had just mentioned.

"I'd love to come!" Micheal said, not at all surprised the mission to save the world had come down to an expedition to observe some Pokémon.

"_Fantastic! Meet me at the harbour in one hour, I'll have a boat ready for us."_

"I'll have to ask my father if I can come along, but I will come to the harbour," Micheal promised and after a final goodbye he hung up the phone. Almost immediately he left the living room to go his father in the kitchen.

Cornelis was stirring in a cup of coffee when he noticed his son enter the kitchen. "And?" he asked Micheal. "What did my brother want?"

"He asked me if I wanted to join an expedition to Evoru island to visit a colony of Cyndaquil," Micheal said enthusiastically. "He...just didn't tell how long it would take," he added, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I kinda forgot to ask as well."

"That's alright," Cornelis said, chuckling as he did. "You can go."

"Really?" Micheal asked and his eyes lit up. He really wanted to go and when he saw his father nod the smile on his face grew. "Fantastic! Thanks dad! I'm going to pack."


	3. Going to Evoru

For the second time that day, Micheal came running down the street towards the harbour, with his Cyndaquil following him closely.

The small Cyndaquil was doing a good job in keeping up, but he couldn't help but wonder why his trainer insisted on running when walking would get them there just as well. For some reason his trainer had an excess amount of energy today, as it was the second time they were running down this path.

Soon enough the harbour come into their view and Micheal walked the remaining distance, getting out of breath himself. He had already spotted his uncle, who was talking with gym leader of Mesperit City. They spotted him as he approached and Micheal walked over to them to greet them.

"Hello Micheal," the gym leader greeted him back. "Going on an adventure with your uncle I heard."

"And not just any adventure!" Andy exclaimed. "It's a world-saving one, Mike!"

"Of course," the gym leader responded. "It's the only kind of adventures you do, right?"

"Wouldn't settle for anything less!"

Mike turned to Micheal and winked. "Yes, examining Caterpie in their natural habitat is world-saving, right?"

With a smile on his face Micheal nodded. "Of course. Just as visiting a colony of Cyndaquil is world-saving."

Mike chuckled and looked at Andy, who was grinning as well. All three of them knew there was nothing world-saving in most of the research Andy did, as they knew Andy loved exaggerating. Mike, the ground gymleader of Mesperit city, was a childhood friend of Andy. Andy himself lived in Lilan Town, where the research facility where he worked was located. So now that Andy had come to Mesperit city to leave for one of the other Rorie-islands, Mike had taken the opportunity to catch up.

Now Andy turned to Micheal and his Cyndaquil. "Ready?"

"Ready" Micheal said, followed by an approving 'Quil!' from Cyndaquil.

The four of them walked over to one of the lower docks, where a speed-boat was secured to the dock. The harbour itself was large, with docks where freight-ships or large ferries could dock, but also docks where recreational boats as well as smaller fishing boats could dock.

This speed boat had the logo of the research facility where Andy worked and Andy swung his backpack in the back of the boat. Evoru was the last of the islands and it would take two hours to reach it.

Andy got in the speedboat and helped his nephew in after that, who held his Cyndaquil in his arms. Mike remained on the dock and released the anchor line when they were ready to go.

"Have fun you guys," Mike said and he raised his hand as a greeting.

Both Andy and Micheal waved goodbye as well and Andy fired up the engine of the speedboat. It wasn't long before they left the harbour of Rhando Island behind them.

"It's just the two of us?" Micheal asked and he could see his uncle nod.

"Yes, well, observations usually require only one researcher, but I didn't feel like going alone.' Andy glanced back and winked, some hair that had escaped the elastic band he used to bind his hair together was caught in the wind. "Besides, you have a Cyndaquil yourself, I thought you'd enjoy the trip."

It was true, Micheal was enjoying the trip. The wind blowing in his face, skimming over the water in high speed. It was great, he was really enjoying it. His Cyndaquil not so much. When some sea water splashed in his face, he cowered under the legs of Micheal.

"It seems your Cyndaquil doesn't like water," Andy commented.

"Well observed, uncle," Micheal said with a grin, as he took the Pokéball of Cyndaquil from his pocket. Micheal had decided he'd return his Pokémon so he could sit comfortably and away from all that water in his Pokéball.

"Of course, I am a fantastic researcher after all," Andy said, meaning every single word in that sentence.

After Micheal returned his Cyndaquil to it's Pokéball, he sat back to enjoy the trip to Evoru Island. He had been there before, it was the smallest island of the five and home to the stadium where the Rorie-league was being held. Besides that, there wasn't a whole lot to do there, so he didn't go there often.

After a while he looked at Andy, who was giving the impression steering a speed-boat was like a walk in the park. "Uncle, why are we going to observe a colony of Cyndaquil? I mean, I think it's great, but hasn't that group been observed already? What more do you think we can learn?"

"Backpack," Andy replied, without taking his eyes from the horizon.

"What?"

"Backpack, there is a book in there."

Micheal moved to where Andy's backpack was lying, curious to find out why his uncle directed him to a book in the backpack, rather then just telling him. It wasn't the first time his uncle answered a question by providing the means to discover it for himself. He quickly opened the backpack and pulled out a book that was titled 'Lore's and legends of the Pokémon World'.

After examining the cover, Micheal opened the book and started flipping through the pages. The book had a drawing of a Pokémon and a short description of the lore's and legends surrounding the Pokémon on each page. It contained legends about known legendary Pokémon like Mew, Ho-Oh, Manaphy, Celebi, but also legends like the slowpoke yawn from Azalea Town, a tale about a red Gyarados who saves fishermen in heavy storms and a mention about a Rainbow Cyndaquil.

"Rainbow Cyndaquil?" Micheal muttered, looking surprised at the page. Up until now he had never heard about a Rainbow Cyndaquil before. The picture on the page was that of a Cyndaquil, but with flames in the colours or a rainbow, rather then the normal flames.

"That's it," Andy said. "That's what we're going to look for."

Micheal briefly looked at his uncle, before looking back at the page in front of him. He started reading the text that was printed under the image.

_Legend of the Rainbow Cyndaquil_

_It is said that when the sun shines while it's raining and a double rainbow is visible in the sky, a Rainbow Cyndaquil might come forward._

_The Rainbow Cyndaquil is a Cyndaquil in every way, one would not be able to tell the difference between a Rainbow Cyndaquil and a regular Cyndaquil when both would stand side by side. There is a difference though. The flames of a Rainbow Cyndaquil are not your average flames. They burn in all the colours of the rainbow and when these flames are shot from the back, this Cyndaquil can create a beautiful rainbow._

_From it's mouth come rainbowcoloured flames that will melt hatred and fear away, that will split the sea and destroy rocks, while leaving plants unharmed._

_It is said only a kind-hearted Cyndaquil can become one, even though it has to pay a price for it. One sacrifice for one powerful gift. A gift that can not be returned. Once a Cyndaquil is turned into a Rainbow Cyndaquil, it will remain one until the day it dies._

"Are you serious?" Micheal asked, closing the book again. "There is a Rainbow Cyndaquil there?"

"I don't know yet, that's what we're going to find out." Andy had a thoughtful expression on his face. "So far no-one has ever seen one, according to my research. Or at least, no-one has ever documented it or taken a picture. Someone obviously has found that legend somewhere, otherwise it wouldn't be in the book. Most likely the legend was passed on for generation and none of those generations actually saw one. But someone must have seen one at some point in time, otherwise the legend wouldn't exist. And I have heard a rumour that a trainer has recently saw something he described it 'a flash of flames that shone like a rainbow' on Evoru. We have a colony of Cyndaquil there, so it is possible. And that's what we're investigating."

"Wow." That was all Micheal had to say as the information sank in. Was he actually going on an expedition to find a Rainbow Cyndaquil? "That's amazing!"

Andy glanced back at his nephew with a smile on his face. "I thought you'd like an expedition like this. And as awesome as we are, there is no doubt in my mind that we will find one," he added with a wink.

With an excited look in his eyes, Micheal looked at the horizon. Hoping Evoru Island would come into view soon, so they could start looking for this special Pokémon.


	4. A broken heart

After a two hour trip by sea, Andy steered the small speed-boat into the harbour of Evoru-island. Michael was already standing by with the mooring line and tied it to one of the poles that was sticking out of the dock.

Once the speed-boat was secured, both Andy and Michael grabbed their backpacks and walked across the docks towards the city itself.

In this time of year the city of Evoru, named just like the island as it was the only large city there, was almost empty. Michael and Andy walked through a street that would be buzzing with life when the Rorie-League was being held. Now most of the souvenir shops, hotels and diners were closed as there were just not enough tourists on the island to keep them open. Only near the docks were a couple of bars open, to accommodate those that came or left with cargo.

One place that was always open was the Pokémon Center and that was the building Andy was heading towards. Even though only few people came to Evoru when there was no League being held, there were still trainers that came to the island. And of course some of the locals had Pokémon.

"Nurse Joy!" Andy said as the entered the building. "My day is complete now I've seen you again!"

"Professor Bansing," the nurse replied politely. "How are you today?"

Andy walked over to the counter and leaned on it with one elbow. "When will you start calling me Andy?"

Nurse Joy smiled politely, but didn't respond to that. "How can I help you today?"

"Information, my dear Joy. We're here to investigate a legend and it would help if we could speak with someone who knows about them. Or maybe someone who knows the colony of Cyndaquil well."

"I can help with that," nurse Joy said and she calmly took a pen so she could write an address on a piece of paper for Andy. "His name is Charlie and he spends a lot of time near the colony. His wife has a grocery shop here in the city."

"You are an angel," Andy said as he took the piece of paper from Joy.

Nurse Joy smiled at him and then looked at Michael, who had been silently listening to their conversation. "Who is this?"

"This is my nephew and the second best Pokémon trainer of the world." Andy winked at the nurse. "As long as I'm around that is, he'd be the best if it wasn't for me."

Michael sighed and shook his head. "Really uncle, I'm nowhere near claiming to be a real Pokémon trainer. With just one Pokémon and no gym badges I have nothing to back I'm even a trainer, let alone claiming I'm one of the best."

"You will be," Andy reassured him with a firm pat on the back. "Let's go."

The nurse was smiling and she turned to Michael. "Good luck."

this remark made Michael smile as well, but Andy leaned with both hands on the counter and looked at the nurse. "Good luck? Why are you wishing him good luck?"

"Let's go, uncle," Michael said with a grin and he took the arm of his uncle to make him come along.

Andy allowed Michael to lead him away, but he turned his head towards Joy. "I can't believe you would say something like that! Like he would need luck when he hangs out with me!"

Nurse Joy was smiling and waving them goodbye.

"You broke my heart, dear Joy!" Andy said dramatically and the nurse giggled softly.

"You'll live," Michael said to his uncle, still grinning. In the doorway he raised his hand to the waving nurse Joy to say goodbye and together they left the Pokémon Center.

Once they were outside, Andy looked at the address on the paper, the broken heart already forgotten. As Andy was looking at the piece of paper, Michael took out his Pokéball, tapped the button once to enlarge it and pressed it a second time to release his Cyndaquil from it.

the Cyndaquil looked around to see where he was and sighed in relief when he noticed they were no longer surrounded by water.

"This way," Andy said and he started walking in the direction of the grocery shop. Michael nodded and beckoned his Cyndaquil to follow as well.

The three walked silently through the city, two elderly women watched them as the passed them. Andy smiled at them and winked, making the women turn to each other and whisper.

As they were walking, they came across a small flower bed with beautiful red flowers unlike Michael had ever seen and Cyndaquil walked over to them to examine them, as he had never seen such flowers before either. After a careful sniff the Cyndaquil sneezed and as he sneezed orange flames erupted from his back.

"Whoah," Andy said when he noticed that. "Does he always do that when he sneezes?"

Michael nodded to show his uncle was correct. "Ever since I found him. When he sneezes his backflames appear."

Andy walked over to the Cyndaquil, the flames on his back had disappeared again. "Must be some kind of involuntary reaction related to the pressure of a sneeze, though I can't say I've ever seen a Cyndaquil do that."

As Andy was talking, the Cyndaquil was sitting on the ground and looking up at the tall man in front of him.

"Can I make him sneeze again?" Andy then asked.

"I don't mind," Michael said, knowing very well something like this would spark his uncle's curiosity.

Now that he had the approval of his nephew, Andy plucked one of the flowers and tickled Cyndaquils nose with it. As expected, Cyndaquil sneezed again and again his backflames ignited. "Interesting," Andy muttered and Cyndaquil sneezed a second time. After this, the backflames died out again. "I know that when Cyndaquil are angry or surprised, like when they are attacked, they flare up their back for protection. That it can happen when they sneeze is new for me, but it does make sense in a way. Really interesting." He took a pen and a small note-block from his pocket and quickly made a note of it, before turning to his nephew and winking. "I'm glad you came along. Let's be on our way, the grocery store is right around the corner.


	5. Going to the Cyndaquil colony

A small bell announced the arrival of Michael and Andy in the small grocery store, where nurse Joy had directed them to. Michael looked around and examined the shelves, with his Cyndaquil standing right behind him and carefully peeking around his legs. There were fresh fruits and vegetables, dairy products, cheese, meat, bread, alcohol, all kind of different foods. There was also stuff like soap, hygiene supplies and magazines. When he noticed his uncle was moving through the grocery store, he followed him and together they walked towards the counter.

A woman in her late thirties / begin fourties, with long black hair and a pair of glasses on her nose, was standing behind the counter and watched them approach.

"Good day," Andy greeted her. "I'm professor Andy Bansing and this here is my nephew Michael. We're Pokémon trainers and we were hoping your husband is at home, we would like to ask him some questions about Cyndaquil."

"Charlie knows a lot about Cyndaquil," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Naomi, my husband is back there." Naomi gestured towards a door with the label 'private'.

"Thank you," Andy said and together with his nephew he walked to the door that would give them entrance to the rest of the house.

Even though Michael wasn't sure as to where they had to go, Andy had no such problems and just followed the corridor to what he hoped would be the kitchen or the living room. And sure enough, after opening a door they entered the kitchen, where a man was sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie was a man in his early forties, with short black hair and a beard and moustache in the same colour.

"I take it you're Charlie," Andy started the conversation and reached out with his hand. "I'm Andy Bansing, professor and Pokémon trainer."

"I've heard that name before," Charlie said, as he took Andy's hand to shake it. "I've read some articles of you."

"Aha! Always nice to meet a fan!"

Charlie chuckled politely and he turned his attention to Michael and his Cyndaquil. "This boy is a trainer as well, I presume?"

"And not just any trainer, he's my nephew! For that reason alone he can be called one of the best trainers around!"

"Really uncle?" Michael sighed. "We've been there already, I don't have a party or badges to make that claim."

Andy grinned, but didn't respond to that. Charlie had a friendly smile for Michael, but soon turned his attention to the Cyndaquil standing behind Michael.

"This one is yours?" Charlie asked Michael and he stood up from where he had been sitting, so he could walk over to the Cyndaquil.

The Cyndaquil noticed the strange man approach and hid some more behind Michael's legs, trying to make himself smaller then he already was.

"Yes, he's a bit timid," Michael said apologetically, looking down at his Cyndaquil.

"That's alright," Charlie said, turning to Michael as he spoke. "My starter was a Cyndaquil as well, I started my travels in the Johto region, before settling down here. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure would!"

Charlie smiled and took a Pokéball from his belt. "Well, he's not exactly a Cyndaquil anymore..." The Pokéball opened and released it's content in a white light. When the light faded, it revealed a large Typhlosion. Cyndaquil looked up in awe, but stayed in the safe area behind Michael's legs.

"How far is your Cyndaquil?" Charlie then asked.

Michael looked down at his Cyndaquil. "Well, he knows Ember and Quick Attack, but we haven't really been in a lot of battles yet."

"Oh, don't worry, every Pokémon will evolve at it's own time and pace. Well then." Charlie now focussed his attention on Andy again. "Why did you come all the way to my house, professor Bansing."

"Please, call me Andy," Andy said as he pulled back one of the chairs to take a seat.

As Andy was sitting down, both Charlie and Michael did that as well, as it was obvious whatever question Andy had, it wouldn't be a short one. Now that the legs he had been hiding after moved away, Cyndaquil hurried after Michael so he could sit under his chair, from where he looked at the large Typhlosion again. The Typholion said a few words to Cyndaquil in their Pokémon language and Cyndaquil replied with a few words of his own, after which the Typhlosion came standing behind Charlie.

"First of all, you are familiar with Cyndaquil?" Andy asked Charlie.

"Sure am, I read a lot about them when I got my starter from the professor back in Johto and I've been doing that ever since. I've spent quite some time near the colony here on Evoru as well, observing them."

Andy nodded and leaned back in the chair. One arm was lying on his stomach, the elbow of his other arm was resting on his hand and his other hand was around his chin. Obviously he was thinking.

"Have you ever heard about the legend of a Rainbow Cyndaquil?"

It was silent for a moment and Michael looked from Andy to Charlie and back to Andy, as the two men were looking at one another.

Finally Charlie nodded his head once. "Yes, I have heard about that legend."

"Do you think they exist?"

"I don't see why not."

"Is there one in the colony here?"

Again there was a moment of silence and there was a serious frown on Charlie's face.

"Not that I know off," Charlie finally said and Andy nodded his head.

"The reason I ask is that a trainer claimed he had seen flames in the colour of a rainbow, but he didn't see where it came from. I had read about this Pokémon a few years ago and when I heard that, combined with knowing there is a colony of Cyndaquil here, I started to assume there is one here. It's the best bet I have to look for one. Has there been a double rainbow when it was raining and the sun was shining at the same time in the distant or remote past?"

Charlie scratched his head and shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't kept an eye on that."

"Too bad," Andy muttered. "That would have been another clue."

Now Charlie leaned forward on the table and looked straight at Andy. "Professor Bansing, what would you do if you came across one?"

"You really are allowed to call me Andy," Andy said, smiling a bit. "And I would study it, take notes and study it some more. Like any good field-researcher."

"Would you catch it to examine it?" Charlie then asked.

To answer that question, Andy started by shaking his head. "I wouldn't. I have a habit of only catching Pokémon I find interesting for a reason, personality wise. I have a party of four and have had that since years. Any Pokémon that is interesting, because it's rare, will only be observed. That's my policy and even though I know professor Maple would love me if I would bring a Rainbow Cyndaquil back, it's not my intention to do that."

Charlie nodded and leaned back in his chair again. "You know that proving a legendary Pokémon exists, will spark the interest of trainers who do want to capture them."

"I am aware of that," Andy said. "And I was planning that if I would publish anything, I would 'forget' to mention the exact location."

Now Charlie showed a smile. "In that case, Andy, I would love to help you look for one. I will take you to the Cyndaquil here and we'll start looking for it from there, it's the best place to start. To tell you the truth, I would love to see a Rainbow Cyndaquil. It's one of those Pokémon that you just don't know if they truly exist or not."

After this they decided to leave for the colony of Cyndaquil. Charlie had a Jeep and would drive them right to it. As Evoru Island barely had any roads, the only way to get to the Cyndaquil was either with an off-road vehicle, or by foot. Most trainers chose for the latter, but Charlie preferred the first and Andy couldn't agree more. Anything that wouldn't make him tired was great. Michael didn't care much, he wouldn't have mind the walk, but he didn't mind the ride either.


End file.
